


11 Things you didn't know about sundance Valley

by Dutch_chick674



Series: Sundance Valley [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the tittle says</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Things you didn't know about sundance Valley

1.Jared was afraid to talk to Jensen first time around. 

It took him almost 3 years to work up the courage. Jensen thinks the first time they’re met is the time at the pool, which isn’t true. The first time Jared and Jensen met was 3 years earlier and it went something like this:

“Jared you’re stupid,” Jeff says leaning back in his chair. 

They’re at the resort were his parents went almost every year and Jared being 15 years old felt that he was too old for this. He wanted to travel around the world alone, discover everything. 

“Your face is stupid,” Jared had replied and then it happened. 

The most beautiful man in the world walked up to them and asked him if he wanted something to drink. The man hand the most gorgeous green eyes and sinful lips. Jared had been wondering about his sexual preference and this man seemed to solve his confusion because Jared would most defiantly wanted to do things with this man. He swallowed thickly and Jeff hit him over the head. 

“Dude,” Jeff exclaims.

Jared smiles at the man looking at him with curiosity evident in his eyes.

“Hi I’m Jared this is my brother Jeff.”

The man gives them both an amused smile, “Jensen,” he replies.  
Jeff calls him a dork and tells Jensen that they wanted root beer. 

Apparently Jared didn’t leave an impression.

2.Jared is used to getting what he want.

Jared knows he is a spoiled brat, but never really cared until he and Jensen where together. Jensen held it against him sometime. Hell most times they fight it is because Jared wants something and Jensen refuses to give it to him. If it was up to Jared they would be spending money like crazy. He never really thought about it that much, but he just figured the money would always be there. So yeah Jared is used to getting what he want and it’s the only thing Jensen doesn’t like about him. 

But Jared doesn’t mind, because the confident that comes with always getting what you want was the thing that got him Jensen in the end. 

3.Jared loves it when Jensen loses his cool. The man always seems so collected and together, but when he’s with Jared sometimes he seems to forget how he should act. He just does. 

Like at his brother’s wedding. God when Jensen got so angry that he hit Jared. Not that Jared likes pain, not really or, you know, at all. But he liked seeing Jensen that out of control. He liked knowing that he could make Jensen feel so much that he forgets everything except his emotions. 

It’s part of the reason why Jared acted so submissive sometimes, because it seemed to trigger Jensen’s inner caveman. 

4.It amuses Jared that everyone seems to assume that he is the top and Jensen is the bottom. 

Just because Jensen is so quiet and shy. Probably also because he’s smaller than Jared and people thought that he wouldn’t be strong enough. The only one not sharing this assumption seems to be Chad, who keeps questioning both Jared and Jensen about this fact.

And really there is no real truth, they both bottom at times.

 

5.The scariest moment of Jared live was went he saw Jensen face at his brother’s wedding.  
He felt so stupid not telling Sandy that he wasn’t engaged. He felt so stupid that his parents tricked him into getting engaged to Genevieve. 

Jared did have some scary moment in his live, but none of them even came close to then.

The look in Jensen’s eyes, the hurt. When he went after Jensen after he stormed off the other man didn’t even seem angry. Not really. He had threatened to kill Jared but he didn’t mean it. No the thing that stopped Jared dead in his tracks was the look on the other man’s face. When he saw that look he knew he made the worst mistake of his live. 

In the few moments he stood there he thought that Jensen would never forgive him. The other man told him about the insecurity’s he had and Jared just played into them, doing exactly what Jensen had feared. 

After thinking about it over and over again Jared decided that Jensen not forgiving him wasn’t an option. He decided to do whatever it took no matter what. It was then that he realized that he wanted to spend his live with this man.

6.Jared thinks Chris is a scary mother fucker.

The weekend after Jeff’s wedding Jared had flown in to meet Jensen. When he got there he got cornered by Chris. Well technically he was cornered by Chris, Mike, Tom, Steve and Chad the little fucker. But it was obvious that Chris was in lead.

Chris had admitted that the talk was maybe a little overdue. Then he had threatened to cut Jared’s balls off sow them back on just to cut them off again if Jared ever hurt Jensen. He didn’t needed to add the again. It was clear in his voice. 

Jared wasn’t planning on hurting Jensen again. He never wanted to hurt Jensen. Hell he wanted to kill everyone who even thought about hurting Jensen. But yeah he still was a little bit scared of Chris. Cause no matter how ridicules the threat sounded he was pretty sure that Chris was serious. 

7.The first time he and Jensen had sex Jared was blown away. 

It was the most single hottest thing that ever happened to him. Not only the blow job or the rimming or even the sex itself.  
No it was the fact that Jensen was concentrating only on him. Sure they had gotten each other of before. Shared hand jobs, blow jobs. But this wasn’t the same. It was almost as it Jensen was worshipping his body.

And then he was inside Jared and sure it had hurt, not even a bit, it had hurt like hell. But Jensen stayed still and then things had gotten better. In the end Jared was in heaven, Jensen inside him it was so intimate. Then Jensen found that spot and Jared just stopped thinking. 

8.Jared loved the fact that Jensen is a dirty talker.

The other man seems so say and polite that no-one would ever believe the filth that comes out of his mouth when they are alone. Jensen would whisper in his ear all the things he wants to do to Jared’s body and how he’s going to do them. Jared would go from blank to painfully turned on in a second. 

At first Jensen was shy about this, but when he noticed how many buttons it pushed for Jared he seemed to lose all his inhibitions . 

It went as far as texting Jared in class. But as long as Jensen made good on his words, Jared was all game.

9.Josh was the first man who broke Jensen heart.

He had just come out to his parents and brother. And even though his parents accepted it in a blink of an eye his brother had other ideas.

Josh was a religious man, he found Jesus when he was 16 and told his parent that he was meant to serve god.  
When Jensen came out to his big brother the only thing his brother said was that he would be there when Jensen found the right path again. He never spoke to Jensen after that. His parents tell him that Josh is doing fine. Jensen knows it’s true he also knows that his parents won’t tell him what else Josh is saying. But the words sin and hell are involved when it comes to his ‘live style.’

10\. Justin was the second.

Jensen loved Justin with all his heart, but he wasn’t ready to do the things the other man wanted him to do. It was at a time in Jensen’s life when he was really insecure. 

Jensen started to doubt his decision about coming out and wanted nothing more that have his older brother talk to him again. He felt the hurt and ashamed.

And even though Justin loved him very much the other man just couldn’t be there for him. Justin was enraged by all the things Josh said, hated all the things Josh stood for. And he ranted about it all the time. Jensen knew the things his brother said weren't true. He knew that if this man wasn't his brother he probably would be as angry as Justin was. But Josh was his brother and Jensen couldn't just hate him. 

Justin couldn't understand that, couldn't deal with Jensen picking someone like that over his own boyfriend. And so he left.  
It took Jensen almost 2 years to get over him. 

11\. Sharon Padalecki is sad that she probably won’t ever see her son again, but she is also sort of proud.  
When she was little Sharon’s mother always told her that status mattered. She was thought that no matter what you did you had to make sure you looked good doing it. 

When she fell in love with Jerry Padalecki, son of one of the richest man in Texas this was only confirmed. But after years of doing everything her husband wanted Sherri found herself unsatisfied with live. Like there was so much more out there than just attend social meetings. But old habits die hard and she was afraid to lose her security. 

Which is why she was so proud of her middle son. Jared didn't care about security. He threw anything away to take a big leap. It was clear that he didn't know if he was going to be happy with Jensen. If they were going to be together forever, but he still chose him over his money and education. Jared told them that he rather be poor and living on the streets happy with Jensen and not obligated to do anything that live rich and comfortable but constricted. 

Yes Sharon had cried when he left the house, but honestly there was some happiness in those tears. Her son had found freedom.


End file.
